Stigmata
by DersaFlutterbye
Summary: Wesker moved to a new facility to work on a personal project. A girl with the perfect genetic code comes along, but her troubled past follows behind. With a monster hunting its prey, will Wesker's new project end up a waste? WeskerxOC


The hospital room wasn't as welcoming as I thought it would have been. My father laid on the completely white infirmary bed unaware of anyone who walked in. His breathing was rough and loud as I got closer to see his calm features. He was here because of what happened in the past. Too much stress isn't good for the heart.

I settled into the hospital chair that rested by the bed. Memories, of my little sister and I, began to run through my head. We would always fight over the chair, that glided across the floor, when mother was in the hospital. We would get in trouble each time we both went after it. Now, I don't have anyone to argue with or to just play. The memories of my mother's and littler sister's funeral ran through my head bombarding it with the dead features and sorrow.

"Dad, do you remember Milly?" I asked not looking for any reply. I just fumbled around with his fingers which were warm.

Branches started to scratch up against the window. The storm began with a low roaring wind and escalated to lightening flashing with thunder. I got up and walked over to the window observing the drops of rain race each other down in continuous lines. Lightening struck in the distance sending a large amount of light into the already bright hospital room. Not too long after, thunder began to roll across the land. I looked to my father who wasn't startled by the deluge. Lightening struck again defining the objects in the room with sharp edged shadows.

"I wish you can watch this with me dad," I said glumly. Thunder pounding.

Outside the door, footsteps could be heard running down the hall. Storms tend to lead to someone making a mistake. A nurse stepped into my father's room to check up on him. I watched her eagerly as she check the monitors and the fluid bags. She looked to me then turned and walked out the door. I sighed and began to watch the storm again.

"Shaya?" I turned my head and saw a different nurse popping her head through the door. "There are two men out here requesting to see you. Should I send them in?" I looked at her listening to the feet stomp by. I faced the window again.

"Send them in," I replied looking down at the ground, outside the window, the streaks of water morphing everything. The people didn't look like any recognizable human figure as the entered and exited the hospital.

The door creaked open, two men entering with smug features and confidence. They looked around the room and then to my petite frame compared to their muscular built bodies. Both didn't speak till they settle themselves in, one sitting on the swiveling chair, and the other next to him. The man who stood cleared his throat.

"A few doctors are interested in your ad for testing. I will reassure you that we are a well known company that only tests people who are willing, no animals. Please accept the offer. The pay is well above your previous work, and your room will be on the facility." He crossed his arms and continued to watch me.

I couldn't bring together my thoughts. Right now, men are asking me to go off and test even though I shut down my ad. They both waited for my reply. I looked over to my father who continued to rest on the bed. He was coming to an end, and I couldn't leave him. He looked more fragile than my mother did when she was sick in the hospital. No offer could change my mind on leaving him in a hospital with no support.

"I cant right now." I said. The men looked surprised at my reply. The man on the chair jostled around.

"Okay, we don't want to take an aggressive approach, but this offer is limited and we wont leave here with a no from you." The man leaned forward placing one elbow on his knee.

His motion angered me.

"I said I'm not going to do it right now. I don't care what the offer is. If you have a problem with what I'm saying, then get out of here." I spat out. My eyebrows creased together, and I clenched my jaw.

"Fine, I will give you a while to think about it. Make a wise choice missy." The man turned around on the chair to face my dad. He placed his hands on my papa's motionless hand. "He is still warm, and I don't think you want to feel a cold blooded human." The man turned back, smirked, and got up. He tapped the other man on the shoulder, and they both exited the room.

My whole body tightened as their message ran through my head. They were threatening me so I would give into their doctor's wants. I have my own life that was dedicated to my dad right now. He was in more need of me than those mad scientists. I sat on the moving chair, which that man sat upon, and faced my dad, who didn't seem to have change.

The rest of the night went by slowly. Worry and fear filled the room tainting the clean feeling. It was hard to sleep with all those emotions bottled up, but I set aside as much of it as possible to fall under. My stomach turned as the room morphed into my old town of Silent Hill. Everything was perfect and simple. The town had lively people walking the streets, picking up the newspaper, walking their pets. But their was an odd figure which I could never see fully. He was tall and always stayed in the shadows. My little sister and I would walk passed the ally that the man hid in. He watched everyone. A feeling of spiders crawling up my arm made my body cringe when I noticed my sister wasn't holding my hand anymore. The streets were empty, but the man in the ally continue to hide. He seemed more confident than he usually was. I looked at my hand which my sister wasn't holding anymore. It was covered with something dark red and dry. I closed my hand then opened it causing flakes of the crimson paint. The flakes slowly fell to the ground changing the cement into an dead version of itself. It began at the small flakes and spread out along the floor and up the walls. Rust covered all the metal rods and fences, and the paint on the walls started to break. This town was dead.

I awoke surprised to hear my father talking. A nurse must be in checking up on him and now the conversation wont stop. My dad is the talker once you start a conversation. The nurse must be male. There were two sets of deep voices in the room. One was pretty monotoned which couldn't be my dad's. My dad rubbed my hair but stopped when I began to sit up.

"Look who's awake," I giggled.

"I wasn't the one who was asleep for the last five hours." He said poking my shoulder.

There wasn't a nurse in the room just a blond man who stood in the corner quietly. He dressed in black slacks and a black button up shirt. He also wore simple black sunglasses, and an expressionless face.

"This is Albert Wesker quite a respectable man to speak with." My father pointed at the man in the corner. "He is here to apologize for something."

I looked up to Wesker putting my chin on the back of my hands. The men that visited last night must work for him.

"I sent a couple of men here last night which I discovered they have threatened you. They have been properly disciplined and wont bother you again." Wesker didn't seem too into his apology. "I am here to personally ask you to join the testing of our new eugenic. It's suppose to boost energy and strength."

"I don't want to do it right now." I replied hastily.

"This offer is limited, and I want you to think about it." Wesker dropped his arms and exited the room. A huge tension was released once he was gone.

My dad didn't know anything of me being a guinea pig. He always saw the perfect angel of a daughter I let him see.

"What was he talking about Shaya?" My dad asked a little disappointed. He looked at me concerned.

"I don't know."

"Don't give me that. Why would someone like him be here?"

"Probably for a date…" My father didn't find my reply funny. I looked down at my hands.

"What brought him here?"

"Okay, I had this ad up for being a guinea pig for extra cash. I'm thinking that's what brought him here, but I shut the ad down when you got sick. I don't know how they got a hold of it." I looked like a punished child. My dad didn't deserve to have a child, that was raised properly, to go off and hide things.

"Why didn't you come to me? I could have helped you find a part time job instead of you being a guinea pig for something that could possibly kill you. Have you had any allergic reaction or anything?" He grabbed my hands and tapped them.

"No dad. So far I'm as healthy as I can be. When I do this, I am helping a whole bunch of people!" I assured him.

My dad didn't continue. I laid my head down on the bed and let him play with my hair. We sat in silence for a while till the monitors began to race. My father laid on the bed fidgeting violently looking as if he was crying out. I tensed up not being able to move an inch. Fear filled my head and paralyzed the need to help. My stomach tightened, and I sorted through my thoughts enough to press the nurses button many times. I wrapped my hands around my dad's arm trying to reassure him that help is on the way. Everything went silent, and the room began to change. Colors of death painted the walls and covered the floor. My stomach dropped when I saw my little sister standing in the place Wesker stood. She was braiding her hair watching father struggle in the bed. I looked to dad, and he didn't lay where I was holding him. There was nothing in the bed. The monitors started a high screeching scream that drowned all the noise of rushing nurses. I began to scream as the screeching was deafening. The room went black. The noises stopped. There was just a cool hand that rubbed my face.

"See you soon." A soft whisper of my sister's voice echoed as everything collapsed.

Sun beamed in through my apartment's window hitting me in the face. The day didn't give me enough time for adequate rest. I pulled the blankets closer to my chin bundling myself up. Memories of my family started to run through my head obnoxiously. I never forgot the days when mom took Milly and I to the park and when dad let us shop with him for work supplies. Everything was so interesting when I was younger. There was always something new I wanted to learn about. Now, I'm alone.

I sat up letting the room cool my body down. Today was my dad's funeral. This was the day that made sure to remind me that I was the last one left. I got out of bed and got dressed in a simple white summer dress with silver flats. I put my hair up in a ponytail and grabbed what use to be my dad's leather motorcycle jacket. This jacket has lasted all these years of wear and now it will continue to see the road. I grabbed the keys and helmet and exited my apartment. I wished I would never have to come back to where all these memories were bottle up.

I hurried to my dad's Kawasaki LTD700. This was his work of art. He maintained it, and the motorcycle radiated with a glorious shine. It started quick and spoke gustily. The rides my dad took me on always brought joy to me. We weren't locked up inside a car. We were free on the road. Open to all possibilities of life. The trees we passed lined the road with mysteries that welcomes us. As we passed other motorcyclists, we would give them acknowledgment of a small wave. I would smile, but they couldn't notice it under the helmet. The wind continuously blew by us balancing the heat under our leather jackets.

The parking at the cemetery was quiet. Not many spaces were filled except for a HWMMV that occupied a space. Death was very lonely and oddly always forgotten. I walked through the grave stones looking at the years of death. There were so many people who died in the years of the 1880's. They were scattered everywhere but still clung to an area. My dad was located next to my mother and little sister. My family will lay together, for the rest of eternity, waiting for me to join them. I walked up to the men putting my dad's casket in the ground. I watched as the slow process lowering my dad into the ground and covering him with dirt. His final rest place.

"I'm sorry for your loss." A familiar voice said. Wesker stood a few feet away looking where my father was.

"He's with the rest of my family. He's happy now." My voice cracked and tears began to fall down my cheeks. Everyone is together, and I was left alone. My body tightened as I huddled into a ball. I wrapped my arms around my knees, and hid my face. My body jerked from my gasps. The world fell silent, and the true feeling of loneliness washed over me.

There was a screech then a loud noise behind me. It sounded as if the gravestones were exploding. I lifted my head and saw that something was walking towards me. It was too dark to see who it was, but the man held a large weapon. There was a object on his head that didn't seem to phase him. The weapon scraped up against a grave stone then moments later, the stone began to crack and shards of rock flew in all directions. I was frozen in place unable to even stand up. The person walked closer sliding the weapon along more of the gravestones. I took a deep breath and began to turn around to escape this nightmare but a wall kept me in place. A reflection of me stood in the same exact position eyes white. Was I blind? My reflection started to pass through the mirror wall. Its fingers gliding across my face, around my chin, up my cheeks and lightly touching under my eyelids. My counter self pulled me towards the mirror ripples flowing around her arms. This cant be happening.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic. :D  
I'm working on chapter 2.**


End file.
